


La estrella caída

by Astreia



Category: Alianzas, Despedidas - Fandom, Encuentros, Secretos de la Luna Llena, Secretos de la Luna Llena - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Death, F/M, Faesia, Final Battle, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Loss, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Self-Reflection, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astreia/pseuds/Astreia
Summary: «La reina, que en su tablero se movía como si el mundo le perteneciera, había caído en una partida que jamás vio venir. Fueron las dos princesas a quienes había subestimado quienes hicieron el jaque mate que acabaría con el juego, y fue el príncipe al que había criado el que asestó el golpe final que acabaría con su vida».Desde que huyó de Lothaire, Seaben se había esforzado tanto en odiar a Mab, que ni siquiera se había cuestionado si había alguna parte de él que aún seguía queriéndola.





	La estrella caída

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es mi humilde participación para #FanartSecreto, organizado por las autoras Iria G. Perente y Selene M. Pascual para celebrar el final de la trilogía Secretos de la Luna Llena, que llega a su final con la publicación de "Despedidas". Podéis encontrar toda la información, bases y participaciones en el hashtag anterior o en la cuenta de las autoras en twitter.
> 
> Disclaimer: el mundo de Faesia, así como todas las tramas, escenarios y personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Iria G. Parente y Selene M. Pascual.

**LA ESTRELLA CAÍDA**

La reina, que en su tablero se movía como si el mundo le perteneciera, había caído en una partida que jamás vio venir. Fueron las dos princesas a quienes había subestimado quienes hicieron el jaque mate que acabaría con el juego, y fue el príncipe al que había criado el que asestó el golpe final que acabaría con su vida.

Hubo unos segundos de duda, algo dentro de él revelándose ante la idea, que le permitieron a Mab entrar en su mente durante un instante antes de hundir la espada en su abdomen. Seaben ya estaba acostumbrado a ello: el sonido de su filo lacerando la carne, el campo de batalla cubierto de aquellos que habían muerto luchando, las manos manchadas de la sangre del enemigo.

Solo que esta vez, el enemigo era aquella a la que había llamado madre toda su vida.

La sangre de ella en sus manos rompió algo dentro de él que creía roto hace tiempo. ¿Cuántas veces iba Mab de Lothaire a romper toda su realidad, todo lo que ya creía irrompible? Ya no podía hacer daño a nadie, pero Seaben seguía teniendo la sensación de que, incluso ahora, los secretos ya desvelados y aquellos que se llevaba a la tumba seguían torturándolo.

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, hermosas e impasibles, sin titilar un segundo por su hermana — cuya existencia jamás fue querida — caída en batalla. Seaben casi podía escucharlas reír desde su reino, más allá de las montañas donde acaba Faesia, satisfechas con el desenlace de la reina que había osado desafiar al mundo.

 _La maldición de las estrellas_. El fruto de una traición que jamás fue perdonada. Una maldición que casi devastó todo el continente.

Seaben las hubiera arrancado del cielo una a una, si con ello hubiera podido cambiar todo lo que su venganza — la de ellas y la de Mab — había destruido. ¿Cuántas vidas inocentes habían sido segadas por un odio y un rencor del que no formaban parte? ¿Cuántas vidas había arrebatado él mismo sin saber que era por ese resentimiento por el que luchaba?

La ira se confundía con el dolor cuando miraba su cadáver, pálido y frío, a unos pasos de él. El brillo heredado de aquellas que se refugian en la noche se había apagado, pero ni siquiera la muerte le había arrebatado la belleza casi inocente de su rostro; la reina de las hadas seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que Seaben hubiera conocido en sus veinte años de vida. Incluso rota, con las alas aplastadas bajo su propio peso, Mab de Lothaire lucía como si el mundo le perteneciera. _Aunque le hubiera dejado de pertenecer_.

Sus ojos abiertos le devolvían la mirada: rojo contra rojo en una batalla que ya estaba ganada. Los de Seaben seguían vivos, los de ella congelados en el momento y vacíos, carentes de vida.

El príncipe apartó la vista, tratando de olvidar todas las veces que los ojos de ambos se habían encontrado en los años en los que se creyó su hijo. Esos ojos, iguales a los suyos, en los que una vez llegó a reconocerse. Esos en los que creyó ver aprobación, orgullo, e incluso algún tipo de amor.

No sabía si eran sus propios recuerdos los que le empezaban a nublar el juicio, o los que ella le había hecho ver en su cabeza para detenerlo y evitar su muerte. ¿Lo había hecho para aferrarse a la vida, o a él? ¿Había sido un último movimiento estratégico por su parte, o había intentado demostrarle que…?

Seaben sacudió la cabeza. Había algo en él que, aún después de todo lo que le había hecho, se resistía a creer que solo hubiese sido un peón más en su tablero de ajedrez. Durante veinte años ella había sido la única madre que había conocido, y él el hijo en el que ella había depositado todas sus esperanzas de un futuro de grandeza.

O tal vez no. ¿Cuánto de cierto había en los recuerdos del príncipe? ¿Qué había sido engaño y qué había sido realidad? Dolía demasiado pensar que solo había sido un arma que alzar contra el enemigo, un medio para un fin mayor. Que todos esos años no habían significado nada para ella. Que renunciar a su verdadero hijo no le hizo amar a su remplazo.

Desde que se le cayó la venda de los ojos, Seaben había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo enterrando en su memoria todo lo que una vez le hubiera unido a Mab de Lothaire. Desde que descubrió todo lo que le había ocultado, se había sentido tan traicionado y engañado que ni siquiera se permitió pensar en ella más allá de sus mentiras y manipulaciones.

La observó allí, tirada en el suelo, y su figura le pareció demasiado pequeña en comparación a la sombra que había proyectado sobre todos los que la habían conocido. Había pasado tanto tiempo resintiéndola que ni se había cuestionado si quedaba espacio en su ser para otro sentimiento. Se había esforzado tanto en odiarla que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que una parte de él seguía queriéndola.

Ahora que ya no tenía que huir de su sombra, que ya no tenía que convencerse de lo mucho que la odiaba para poder acabar con ella… Ahora Seaben podía permitirse sentir todo lo que se había guardado desde que huyera de Lothaire.

Un par de lágrimas que aún le costaba derramar surcaron sus mejillas. Se preguntó cuáles hubieran sido sus palabras si le hubiese dado tiempo para hablar. Qué hubiera pasado si él se hubiera atrevido a preguntarle todas las cosas que al final acabó callando. Cuáles hubieran sido las respuestas que ya nunca conocería. Y si todo lo que hubiera salido de sus labios habría sido verdad o una invención más.

Y eso era lo que más rabia le daba, lo que más le dolía: saber que nunca aprendió a distinguir entre la reina y la mujer, entre su mentira y su verdad, que nunca llegó a conocerla en realidad.

Incluso muerta, Mab de Lothaire seguiría siendo un enigma que nadie conseguiría descifrar. Incluso indefensa y a su merced, su mente era algo que ya Seaben nunca podría leer.

 

* * *

 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observándola en silencio, pero fue el suficiente para convencerse de que no era otra más de sus artimañas. Sus alas no se desplegarían para alzar vuelo: el reinado de Mab había llegado a su fin. Todo había acabado.

—¿Seaben?

Por primera vez desde que su espada atravesara a Mab, Seaben podía escuchar las voces a su alrededor. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese parado y solo él hubiese sucumbido a su hechizo. Le llegaban inconexas, pero una de ellas consiguió sacarlo de su trance.

—Seaben, ¿me escuchas? —Cuando se giró, el trovador lo miraba con preocupación.

No eran exactamente amigos, pero en las últimas lunas habían llegado a aceptarse como _aliados_. Y Seaben sabía mejor que nadie lo importantes que podían llegar a convertirse algunas alianzas.

Drake también sabía lo que era sentirse perdido dentro de uno mismo, no saber qué o quién se es realmente. Sabía lo que era descubrir que había una parte oculta en tu vida, una que te había sido negada durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera habías tenido oportunidad de echarla de menos.

— Luego me recordarás lo estúpida que es mi pregunta, pero ¿estás bien?

Alguien llegó hasta él y apoyó su peso contra su costado. Sintió una mano deslizarse entre la suya y apretar con fuerza, y lo supo.

—Lo estaré. _Lo estaremos_ —respondió el príncipe, adelantándose a todas las preguntas con las que Eirene empezaba a inundar su mente. Más tarde, cuando estuvieran los dos solos, la dejaría entrar para que creara imágenes que desvanecieran las que había dejado Mab.

—Vamos, hay que encontrar a los demás.

Fay estaba al otro lado de su prima, sosteniendo la mano de Eirene que quedaba libre. Había sido ella quien ató los cabos que nadie más supo ver, descubriendo el verdadero plan que Mab había trazado. Todos habían jugado un papel importante en el final de la guerra, pero fue la princesa de Veridian quien les reveló de qué hilo tirar. Les había sorprendido a todos, quizá incluso a ella misma, cuando demostró que ya no era esa joven a la que muchos prejuzgaron tiempo atrás.

Ninguno de ellos lo era realmente. Lejos quedaban el guerrero que no cuestionaba sus órdenes; las dos princesas que, cada una a su manera, no sabían cómo huir de su jaula; y el trovador que cantaba en sus canciones todas las historias, menos la suya.

Todos habían cambiado en un mundo que seguía igual, y había sido su deber luchar por cambiarlo también.

Esa noche lo habían conseguido. Al menos, de momento.

Antes de empezar a caminar, Seaben echó un último vistazo al cuerpo que yacía a unos metros de ellos, _despidiéndose_ de aquella parte de su vida que había muerto, pero que nunca llegaría del todo a desaparecer. Bajo la luz de la luna, la figura de Mab de Lothaire solo era un cuento más que contar.

Allí, en mitad del campo de batalla, los soldados que quedaban en pie buscaban una cara conocida en la multitud, esperando no hallarla entre los rostros de las personas que se habían amontonado bajo sus pies. Seaben supo que ellos tendrían que enfrentarse a lo mismo, a la desesperada búsqueda posterior a la batalla que era peor que la batalla en sí. Lo supo cuando no vio más caras conocidas a su alrededor y se dio cuenta, por vez primera desde el fragor de la lucha, que en algún momento Chryses había abandonado su lado. La presión en su pecho no hizo más que aumentar y solo podía desear con todas sus fuerzas, pues rezar a dioses y estrellas ya no era una opción, que en algún lugar entre todos los estragos su padre y Lowell se encontraran a salvo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eirene, cuya mirada expresaba lo mismo que él estaba conteniendo: cansancio, incertidumbre, esperanza. El príncipe le soltó la mano, solo para abrazarla por la cintura y pegarla más a su cuerpo.

«Juntos». Su pensamiento, de alguna manera, consiguió esquivar los muros que había colocado momentos atrás. Una leve sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios al darse cuenta de que esos muros nunca funcionaban con ella; siempre conseguía derribarlos todos y colarse en su mente. Y Seaben ya no podía, ni quería, volver a levantarlos.

«Juntos».

Y juntos decidieron enfrentarlo.

Ahora que todo había terminado, podían _encontrar_ a sus seres queridos y _reencontrarse_ con ellos mismos. Ahora que la guerra había acabado, tocaba llorar juntos por todos aquellos a los que se había llevado, y celebrar la vida por los que se habían quedado. Podrían volver a sus hogares a reconstruir lo que había sido destruido, y construir allí las vidas con las que siempre soñaron.

Solo querían volver a casa, y si bien Seaben no sabía _dónde_ estaba eso ahora, sí sabía con _quiénes_.

Un cuento había acabado esa noche, pero otro mucho más largo comenzaba a escribirse con cada paso que los jóvenes daban hacia el futuro incierto, uno que se escribía y reescribía en las páginas en blanco de un libro de la lejana Celestia.

A lo lejos, la luna llena se dibujaba en el horizonte; bajo su luz, decían adiós a los secretos. Aunque esta vez, para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> He aquí mi "final alternativo" de la trilogía (bueno, todo lo alternativo que puede ser un final cuando aún no has leído el verdadero final). 
> 
> Seaben y Mab son dos personajes que me encantan, y me fascina lo compleja que siempre ha sido y seguirá siendo su relación. Llevo bastante tiempo teorizando y fantaseando vía WhatsApp con mi amiga Helena las consecuencias que su historia en común podría tener sobre el desenlace de la trilogía. Aunque la derrota de Mab ha sido un trabajo en equipo, necesitaba que fuera Seaben quien asestara el golpe mortal y rompiera los hilos con los que lo estuvo manejando tanto tiempo. Por supuesto, veinte años siendo su hijo y todas las mentiras descubiertas no pueden olvidarse así como así, y de ahí vienen los sentimientos de Seaben: las dudas, la rabia, el dolor.
> 
> Puede que más adelante explore más la relación de estos dos, pero por ahora espero haber hecho justicia a ambos en la hipotética situación que he planteado.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Besos, Cyn :)


End file.
